


It's not a real vacation until your brother gets you in trouble

by FeralCreed



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Beach Holidays, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Uncle Thorin, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreed/pseuds/FeralCreed
Summary: Thorin takes a break... or tries to, considering his nephews are along for the ride!UnapologetIc fluff and crack. Will be updated as inspiration hits until I've covered the entire week of their vacation.





	It's not a real vacation until your brother gets you in trouble

Thorin Oakenshield  was not usually the type to be found at leisure. There was always a fire to be put out at work, and even on the rare days when nothing went wrong, something would come up to keep him busy anyway. He always made time for his family but could rarely be persuaded to take time for himself. At least until Dis mentioned how her own job suddenly had need of her a few days before her scheduled vacation, and that she wasn't sure about leaving the boys unsupervised for a week. 

He could think of no worse fate for a hotel staff than to have to handle his nephews alone. While suddenly leaving work for a week wasn't ideal, he'd more than earned a break, at least. And Dwalin was certainly pleased to hear it. That alone was an indicator that he was making the right choice, though he expected there to be trouble along the way regardless of how good an idea it was. Both his nephews were in their early twenties and hunted down bad ideas like they'd be rewarded for doing so. 

Fortunately the two-hour-long drive was uneventful. Or relatively so, since the fight over the front seat had ended up with both brothers relegated to the back and blaming the other. But like nearly all their other fights, it was all but forgotten within an hour. Thorin glanced in the rearview mirror to see Fili texting someone on his phone, his younger brother asleep on his shoulder. It didn't surprise him much. Kili had always been able to fall asleep anywhere and at any time. 

When they got to the hotel, Fili elbowed his brother awake, and both were out of the car before Thorin had put it in park. Since he was well aware that neither of them knew where they were going, he waited where he was, texting Dis that they'd arrived. It only took a few minutes for the boys to show back up, and Thorin didn't bother asking why Kili already had sand in his hair. From the grin Fili wore, he was well aware of who was responsible and that there would eventually be payback. 

If he was lucky, they'd keep their playfighting outside where they wouldn't break anything. He wasn't counting on it, however, and instead told them to get their suitcases out of the trunk. There was swearing as Kili immediately dropped his on his foot, but that had been more or less expected and Thorin paid little attention to the noise. Instead he got his own bag and locked the car, trusting that his nephews would notice he was leaving. He was halfway to the lobby when there was a sudden, "Hey, Uncle Thorin, wait!"

The sound of running footsteps told him that he didn't actually have to stop, and it was only a few moments before his nephews caught up to him. Fili was at least paying attention as Thorin checked in, but Kili managed to disappear during the five-minute process and was found flirting with a group of college girls in the parking lot. Having his jacket thrown at his head by his brother sparked a chase that brought them both back into the lobby. When Fili nearly ran headfirst into one of the staff, Thorin collared both of them with a stern glare that did little to chastise them. 

Instead Fili slipped out of his jacket and took off toward the elevators, followed by Kili in no time. Thorin left their suitcases standing against the wall and followed them. His younger nephew had only just noticed him when the doors closed. After a muffled thump from inside, the elevator started moving up, and Thorin simply shook his head and pressed the button to summon the other one. His phone started ringing as he opened the door to their hotel room but he ignored it. What kind of trouble could they get into if left alone for a few minutes?

At the answer that came to mind, he immediately called Fili back. Somehow the cheerfully and rapidly delivered story didn't surprise him.  They'd ended up on the top floor, had found some decorative pebbles that they'd started throwing at a circling seagull, and had then realised that their uncle was nowhere in sight. Kili wrestled the phone away long enough to insist that it was his brother's fault he'd elbowed the elevator control panel and sent them up there in the first place. Thorin waited for Fili to get his phone back, gave him the room number, and hung up. 

It didn't take long for someone to pound on the door, followed some fifteen seconds later by, "Uncle Thoriiin, you can't lock us out!" The idea was tempting but he opened the door instead, being familiar enough with the boys to stand to the side. They burst in like they owned the place, with Kili loudly repeating that the elevator trip wasn't his fault and Fili just as loudly claiming he was innocent. Thorin just pointed them toward the room with the two twin beds and let the hurricane pass. Eventually they'd tire themselves out. 

There was a bickering match over which of them got to have the bed by the window, with Kili winning. That didn't surprise him much - the youngest of their family had almost always gotten his way. After that, they decided to check out the balcony, and Thorin could only hope that there were no more pebbles out there. Fili was evidently still in a teasing mood, as Kili yelled for his uncle to "make him cut it out" twice before they came back inside. Since Thorin knew better than to insert himself in their affairs, he assumed they'd worked it out themselves. 

Just a few minutes later there was a yell from Kili, followed by both inviting themselves into Thorin's room. He ignored their overlapping talk until they'd been quiet for a few seconds, and then told them where he'd left their suitcases. Kili either bribed or whined his way into making Fili get both bags on his own and started flipping through channels on the tv instead. When his brother came back, he left a baseball game playing and went to dig through his things for his phone charger, as his phone had died nearly half an hour ago.  Thorin handed them each a key card and kicked them out with a suggestion to check out the beach. 

Visiting the balcony a few minutes later gave him a perfect view of both the beach and the ocean. Fili and Kili were picking out shells from the surf, and as he watched, put their heads together over something that Kili had picked up. He glanced away to check out the rest of the sandy expanse, noting that there were relatively few people around. Less people to annoy with their racket, if nothing else. Much as he loved the boys, and they loved each other, he knew they could be a handful more often than not. He wouldn't change them for the world.

Instead he picked up his own key card and went to join them. The sun would be setting in another hour, and he suspected that even Kili would sit still long enough to watch it. He was usually excitable at best, but he did have a love for nature. And Fili was a positive influence more often than not, though the two of them working together on some prank was the most dangerous thing he knew. But as Thorin came up behind them, he was telling a very animated story about pirates. Kili was suitably distracted from his uncle's approach until the last second, when he gave a delighted yell and doubled back to tackle him for a hug. 

Thorin laughed for what he realised was the first time in weeks, catching him easily and putting an arm around his shoulders. "Don't let me interrupt your story," he said to Fili, once the two had caught back up to him. "You were talking about a naval officer?" Neither of the boys had a deep love for history, but Fili was always interested in tales of action and adventure. He smiled at the both of them before continuing, the surf rippling around their feet. It was strangely peaceful, and Thorin decided that even if the hotel caught on fire tomorrow, this moment made their vacation worth it.


End file.
